The present disclosure herein relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic element including a transparent conductive structure, and more particularly, to a method for forming a conductive layer and an insulating layer on a transparent electrode.
Organic light emitting elements are elements that electrically excite and thereby induce self-light emission in organic compounds. Such organic light emitting elements do not require a backlight, and thus may be lightweight and achieve fast response times and high color regeneration. Thus, such organic light emitting elements have been developed and utilized in various display devices. For self light emission, the organic light emitting elements include an organic light emitting layer and an anode electrode and a cathode electrode formed above and below the organic light emitting layer. Holes supplied from the anode electrode and electrons supplied from the cathode electrode are combined in the organic light emitting layer formed between the two electrodes. Next, excitons—electron-hole pairs—are formed in the organic light emitting layer, and the energy generated as the excitons return to the ground state causes the self light emission to occur. To allow the light source generated on the organic light emitting to be externally discharged from the element, at least one of the anode electrode or the cathode electrode may be a transparent electrode having optical transmittance. It is desirable for the transparent electrode to be highly transparent and have high electrical conductivity in order to ensure that the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer is uniformly bright. Recently, various recent projects have been pursued for improving the electrical conductivity and optical transmittance of transparent electrodes.